jjlinfandomcom-20200214-history
JJ Lin
| image = 林俊傑 學不會慶功記者會.jpg | caption = JJ Lin | chinesename = | tradchinesename = 林俊傑 | simpchinesename = 林俊杰 | pinyinchinesename = Lín Jùnjié | jyutpingchinesename = | ancestry = Kinmen, Taiwan | origin = Singapore | birth_date = | birth_place = Singapore | othername = Wayne Lin | occupation = Musician, singer, songwriter, record producer, actor | genre = Mandopop | instrument = Vocals, piano, guitar, drums, beatboxing | voicetype = | label = Ocean Butterflies (2003–2011) Warner Music Taiwan (2011–present) | yearsactive = 2003–present | currentmembers | pastmembers = | associatedact = | website = JJ Lin official homepage }}JJ Lin (traditional Chinese: 林俊傑; simplified Chinese: 林俊杰; pinyin: Lín Jùn Jié) is a Singaporean singer, songwriter, record producer and actor based in Taiwan. JJ Lin was managed by Ocean Butterflies from 2003 to 2009.JJ Lin profile@Ocean Butterflies In 2011, he signed to Warner Music Taiwan. Cpopaccess.com JJ Lin joins Warner Music Lin won Best New Artist for his work on his debut album Music Voyager at the 15th Golden Melody Awards in 2004. GIO, Taiwan 15th Golden Melody Awards winners list 12 May 2004. Retrieved 2011-06-20 He won Best Male Mandopop Performer for his 10th album Stories Untold at the 25th Golden Melody Awards in 2014 and for his 12th album From M.E. to Myself at the 27th Golden Melody Awards in 2016. He also performed NDP 2015 Theme Song: Our Singapore. Early life Lin was born in Singapore and studied at Anglo-Chinese School (Independent) and Saint Andrew's Junior College before completing his National Service with the Singapore Armed Forces. Career In addition to Mandarin, Lin also sings in Hokkien (his mother's dialect) and Cantonese using romanized pronunciation system, and has released his songs in Cantonese. In Taiwan, he was awarded the "Best New Artist" award in the Taiwan Golden Melody Awards. |title=Biography: JJ Lin|last=Birchmeier|first=Jason|publisher=AMG|accessdate=16 May 2010}} He is well known for his songwriting skills. He has written songs for various musical artists while he was still a trainee under Ocean Butterflies. His notable compositions include "Remember" (記得 Jì Dé) for Taiwanese singer A-Mei, A-Do's "Let Go" (放手 Fàng Shǒu), Harlem Yu's "What's Wrong With You?" (幹嘛你看不爽我 Gàn Má Nǐ Kàn Bù Shuǎng Wǒ), Comic Boyz's "Heart of Superman" (超人心 Chāo Rén Xīn). In Singapore, he was selected to perform the remixed version of "Home", the theme song of the National Day Parade in 2004. Lin has sold 1 million copies in less than a week and is extremely successful throughout Asia. In July 2007, he broke a Guinness record by signing 3,052 CDs in 2 hours and 30 minutes. During the signing, he was not allowed to drink or eat. The average time for him to sign a CD was 2.7 seconds. In May 2008, he performed at the CCTV charity event The Giving of Love, dedicated to helping victims of the 2008 Sichuan earthquake. Lin also donated a large sum of money to the rescue efforts and composed a song "Love and Hope" (愛與希望 Aì Yǚ Xī Wàng) commemorating the tragedy. In February 2008, Lin released a compilation album entitled Waiting for Love (Chinese: 期待爱; pinyin: Qi Dai Ai). It has selected tracks from several of his albums spanning from his debut album to 2007's West Side.Duzhe Issues 9-16 - Page 69 2008 "期待你的愛/林俊杰 " Later that year, in October, his sixth album, Sixology (陸 Liù) was released. 280,000 copies of the album were sold in seven days. His own fashion line, SMUDGE, was opened in Singapore during 2008 Christmas with an unofficial launch. The store's official launch was on 13 March 2009. In May 2009, Lin won three awards at the 14th annual Composers and Authors Society of the UK (Compass) Awards Presentations, a ceremony that honours performers in the music scene. It was held at the Royal Albert Hall, Hyde Park, Buckingham Palace and Raffles City Convention Centre, Singapore. He was honoured with the Top Local Artiste of the Year award, which is given out to Singaporean artistes who generated the highest royalty earnings for the year. In that same year, Lin won the Singapore Youth Award.JJ Lin among recipients of Singapore Youth Award 2009 1 July 2009 In 2009, however, his singing career was put on hold due to his voice being damaged by acid reflux and flu, as well as his hectic touring and recording schedules. It forced him to return to Singapore to recover and receive treatments. He released the seventh album, Hundred Days, on 18 December 2009. In May 2010, Lin performed in America for the first time at the Asian Pacific American Heritage Month Concert Tour (APAHM). In June 2010, Lin performed together with the American singer, Sean Kingston at the opening concert of the Marina Bay Sands to thousands of invited VIPs guests. But both were absent at the inaugural YOG Opening Ceremony. Lin's eighth album, She Says, was released on 8 December 2010. Lin's ninth studio album, Lost N Found (學不會) was released on 31 December 2011, right before the end of the year. A preview of his 9th album was made available on 12 December 2011 on various Chinese internet radio channels. Lin's tenth anniversary album, Stories Untold (因你而在) was released on 13 March 2013, and also he started his world tour "Timeline " in July 2013 in Taipei (Taiwan). Lin co-wrote the song "Dreams" with Goh Kheng Long and Corrine May and performed the song live during the grand finale at the Chingay Parade on 27 and 28 February 2015. One of his recent ventures in the world of music was a duet with the Empress of J-Pop herself, Ayumi Hamasaki, for the latter's music video, "The Gift" (and as of April 27, 2015, has about 1,882,459 page views).https://sg.entertainment.yahoo.com/news/jj-lin-stars-ayumi-hamasakis-mv-062800656.html In 2015, he was selected to perform the National Day Theme Song, "Our Singapore", which was composed by Dick Lee. His experimental debut album From M.E. to Myself was released on 25 December 2015. In 7 July 2016, Lin released "If Miracles had a Sound", a 96-minute music documentary created over the course of 455 days, taking place throughout studios in the U.S., Singapore, Malaysia, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. The theme song of the documentary, "Infinity and Beyond" was released on 21 June, 2016. Endorsements and other work Lin has appeared in various advertisements for brands such as Sprite, Durex, Dota 2 and Cornetto Royale. He is also the tourist ambassador for Singapore. He was also involved in an anti-drugs events as an ambassador, in Taiwan 反毒大使 (The Anti-drug Ambassador). The theme song for this event is "Baby Baby", which is from his album. Appearance on The Voice of China (season 4) On August 14, 2015, Lin was selected to be the advisor for Team Harlem Yu. Filmography * Hanazakarino Kimitachihe (GTV, 2006) Lin acts as Ella's brother, an intelligent young man majoring in cardiology at Harvard University. * Lin does the voice-over for the dragon prince, Draco, in Singaporean animation Legend of the Sea. * Lin stars in the 13-episode drama "So I'm Not Handsome" 原來我不帥. The plot is actually derived from a novel. Lin plays the role of a vain young man who is constantly praised for his looks by his parents, classmates, and pretty much everybody in his village. However, the truth about his looks is soon revealed to him when his good friends in college tell him that he is not good-looking at all. His friends featuring Fang Wen Kang (Michael Zhang) and Si Si (Nicky Lee). The ending song to each of the episodes was also Lin's well known Anticipating Your Love (期待你的愛 Qí Dài Nǐ De Ài). Lin admitted to feeling self-conscious during filming, having constantly looked in the mirror to tidy himself up only to be stopped by the director, who wanted Lin to be messy and in character. * The Wonderful Wedding (2015) - Cameo * The Secret (2016) Discography JJ Lin has released 12 studio albums, 1 compilation album and 3 World Tour DVDs since his debut in 2003. Studio albums Compilation album DVD Awards and nominations World Tour ;Just JJ World Tour – 2006 * 10 June 2006 – Shanghai, People's Republic of China * 24 June 2006 – Singapore * 1 July 2006 – Genting Highlands, Malaysia * 16 September 2006 – Wuhan, People's Republic of China * 30 September 2006 – Tianjin, People's Republic of China * 29 December 2006 – Taipei, Taiwan ;Just JJ World Tour – 2007/8 *14 October 2007 – Shanghai, People's Republic of China *28 March 2009– Singapore *20 June 2009 – Beijing, People's Republic of China On 24 April 2010, he held his first concert in Melbourne Australia, Victoria at the Melbourne Convention Centre. ;"I AM" JJ Lin World Tour – 2010/11 # 21 August – Beijing, China # 28 August – Shanghai, China # 17 September – Cheng Du, China # 25 September – Guang Zhou, China # 15 October – Chang Sha, China # 6 November – Wu Han, China # 13 November – Nan Jing, China # 12 December – Kung Ming, China # 5 March – Singapore # 1&2 April – Taipei Arena, Taiwan # Malaysia (unconfirmed) ; US APAHM Tour, USA – 2010 # 26 May – Washington DC – GW Lisner Auditorium # 27 May – San Francisco at Palace of Fine Arts # 29 May – Los Angeles Concert at Club Nokia On 26 December 2010 he celebrated Christmas Day in US regarding to his concert in Jersey called "Atlantic City Christmas Show (US)"at 1 am World Tour "Timeline" 2013/2014 #13-14 July- Taipei Arena # # # # World Tour "By Your Side" # 21 February- Shrine Auditorium Brand of himself SMUDGE(Still Moving Under Gunfire) References External links * JFJ PRODUCTIONS * JJ Lin Jun Jie's Official Website * JJ Hundred Days * JJ Lin on Twitter * JJ Federation Overseas (JJFO) * JJ Facebook Official Page – JJ Federation Category:1981 births Category:Anglo-Chinese School alumni Category:Living people Category:Mandopop singers Category:Saint Andrew's Junior College alumni Category:Singaporean people of Hokkien descent Category:Singaporean Christians Category:Singaporean male singers Category:Singaporean Mandopop singers Category:Singaporean singer-songwriters Category:Taiwanese male singers Category:Taiwanese singer-songwriters Category:Taiwanese male actors Category:21st-century Taiwanese male actors Category:Taiwanese idols Category:Singaporean idols Category:21st-century Singaporean male actors Category:21st-century Singaporean singers